drop
by tempus
Summary: Draco opens his eyes to the reality that he killed Harry Potter. Rated for mild gore. Quite morbid. Slash


Disclaimer: I own each and every one of the characters present in this fic. I have stolen them!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!! Of course, everyone here knows that is nothing but a big lie. All of the characters belong to the awesome goddess JK Rowling. I am merely borrowing them-AGAIN. So there.  
  
A/N: I thank blue for the inspiration. This fic is merely a continuation of her fic, 'Useless Variations'. Well, part of it, anyway. I would also like to thank my ever-dearest otousan-sama for betaing this. Again, doomo. *bows gratefully* I love you people. I know I said I wouldn't post it, but what the hell. I have so much time to waste.  
  
Also, I'd appreciate it if you, dear reader, would care to review/flame/whatever. Please? I would like to know how I'm doing.  
  
Anyway, without further ado, here it is.  
drop  
  
Draco sits at the edge of the balcony. He peers down at the 50-feet drop. He sighs and trembles as he stands up.  
  
God. Harry. I'm sorry.  
  
No hesitation. No looking back. He jumps.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Harry?  
  
He looks down at his lap, where the other boy's head lays. He smiles as he brushes the dark hair. He doesn't notice it bathed in blood.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** The gentle wind caresses his tearstained cheeks and graces through his thread-like platinum hair as he plummets gracefully. Seeing the earth rushing fast towards him scares him. He closes his eyes. Immediately, he sees him, soaked in blood, staring at him with cold, dead eyes. Seeing that scares him even more. Then he decides he would rather look at the ground. The ground coming closer and closer by the second.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Harry doesn't move. He begins to shake the Golden Boy's body frantically.  
  
Wake up, Harry!  
  
He begins to shout out the boy's name.  
  
Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!  
  
His endless shouts echo endlessly through the dark stone chamber.  
  
Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry-  
  
He is now shaking the body vigorously. Warm moisture stains Draco's pale face as he tries to wake the boy.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** His blood soaked robe clings to his body as the wind rushes against it. It outlines the graceful curves of his lean frame. His flawless form His tired mortality.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** His hand flies to his face. He wipes away the wetness on his face. He curiously inspects the moisture now on his fingertips. His curiosity replaced by shock and disbelief.  
  
OH GOD!!!  
  
He finally takes notice of the warm crimson pool on the cold stone floor. A pointed metal gleams in the corner of his eye. He turns to see that it is a dagger, its blade stained scarlet. By blood. Harry's blood.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Tears flow from his gray eyes. To his cheeks. Then it is blown by the wind.  
  
Would Harry forgive him?  
  
This question rang in his mind as he dropped nearer to the earth. Closer to his last breath.  
  
Yes or no. Would he or would he not?  
  
And, for a moment, he hears it.  
  
Draco.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** I. did this? To him?! What've I done?  
  
He asks himself this as he picks up Harry's lifeless, yet still warm body off the floor. He gently grazes the rough and wet laceration at Harry's throat with his hand. And his gray orbs focus on the other's emerald ones. The windows of Harry's soul. The emerald gems which said everything when words weren't enough.  
  
The emeralds which now ceased to shine.  
  
He starts to cry as he holds the dark-haired boy closer. And he wails as he begins to rock himself back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** His eyes snap open.  
  
Draco.  
  
A voice calls him as he falls headfirst into the ground.  
  
Draco.  
  
A voice he never thought he'd hear again.  
  
Draco.  
  
Calm and sure, just as he always used to be.  
  
He looked down. Just when he thought he could cry no more, tears well up in his eyes. Because he sees Harry smiling. Arms stretched out to catch him. No blood, no cut at his throat. Just his usual beauty in the brightness of dawn.  
  
As if nothing had happened. As if death had released its hold on him. As if.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** He stands up, abandoning Harry's now cold body on the equally cold floor.  
  
I killed Harry.  
  
He repeats this in his head, a monotonous mantra, as he walks out the door,  
  
I killed.  
  
Harry.  
  
as he walks up the stairs,  
  
I  
  
KILLED.  
  
and approaches the balcony.  
  
.HARRY.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
HARRY.!  
  
He unconsciously calls out as he plummets to the ground. He holds out his hand to reach Harry.  
  
Harry, who waits on the stable ground with open arms.  
  
All of his worries leave him as he inches closer with every split-second. With every bated breath. More tears come, contrasting the gentle smile forming in his lips.  
  
Oh, only God knew how much he wanted to reach Harry's fingertips.  
  
Ever split-second lasted a minute. Every second lasted an hour. Time lasted forever.  
  
Would he ever reach Harry?  
  
No.  
  
Because just as their fingertips were about to touch, Harry disappeared. Because Harry was never there. And Draco knew that.  
  
He wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He hadn't the time. Because he was only inches from the ground. And time was now in sonic speed against him.  
  
.:end:.  
  
Review here l l l l l l l l l l l \/ 


End file.
